¡Ni una palabra de Esto a tu Hermano!
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: AU Sin Magia! Abeforth Escucha una "Conversación en clave" entre su hermano y Gellert...¿Qué pueden tramar esos dos que incluya a su pequeña e inocente hermanita? y lo peor de todo ¡Ariana dice que esto es Normal! intento de Parody Fic disfrutenlo ;)


**Hola a todos !aqui vengo con mi primer one shot de esta pareja, es un AU sin magia **

**Aclaraciones: Universo alternativo Sin Magia, lo que va en negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos de Abeforth los dialogos de la primera parte con guió largo es la conversación inapropiada y lo que esta solo en cursiva son los pensamientos de Ariana**

**Disclaimer:Todo le pertenece a JKR ****hecho sin fines de luro y para disfrute de ustedes**

**Summary: Abeforth Escucha una "Conv****ersación en clave" entre su hermano y Gellert...¿Qué pueden tramar esos dos que incluya a su pequeña e inocente hermanita? y lo peor de todo...¡Ariana dice que esto es Normal!**

**Pareja: Albus/Gellert impicito**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

—Ariana ¿Has visto a tu hermano?—pregunto Abeforth

—Claro, esta arriba con Gellert o eso creo— contesto la menor

Cuando el paso por la puerta de su hermano escucho como este hablaba con la voz inusualmente baja. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero lo que escuchó lo dejó helado…

—…Es mi primera vez…—era la voz de su hermano

—Es lo que sospeché. Pero, ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo conmigo Albus?—

**_¿Qué querrá hacer Gellert con su "hermanito" si porque aunque el lo negase todavia lo seguia siendo_ _Y dijo que era su primera vez...no pueden estar hablando de..._**

—Estoy seguro de que quiero hacer esto. Y me han dicho que tú tienes mucha experiencia.—

—Exageran. Pero sí, lo he hecho bastantes veces.—

— ¿Muchas?—

—A decir verdad, sí—

—Ya veo,Está demás decirte que esto queda entre nosotros, ¿Verdad?—pregunto Albus

**_¿El hombre perfecto? ¡Pero que diablos! ¿Para qué? No podría estar hablando en serio..._**

—Por supuesto. ¿Temes que Ariana se entere?—

—Ariana lo entiende, a fin de cuentas ya soy mayor y sé cuidarme por mí mismo Pero ya sabes, hacer este tipo de cosas solo no es lo mismo. Es una experiencia que se debe compartir.—

—en eso pensamos igual.—

—¿Lo has hecho con muchas personas diferentes?—

—¡Con un montón!

**_¡Maldito pervertido! nunca se espero eso de parte de Gellert_**

—Umh, ya veo. Lo importante es que Abeforth no se entere de esto, ¿Entendido?—dijo Albus

—Eso será difícil.—dijo Gellert

—Pero no imposible—completo Albus

— ¿Por qué no quieres que se entere?—pregunto Gellert

—Ya sabes lo celoso que puede llegar a ser. Si se entera, seguramente será él quien quiera hacerlo conmigo. Y definitivamente no voy a hacer eso.

**_Oh santo Dios, ésto no puede estar pasando..._**

—¡Porque es mi hermano! ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si la gente se enterara?—

—Comprendo, pero no tienen por qué enterarse.—

—Sí..también estaba pensando en incluir a Ariana.—

_¿¡**QUÉ**!?_

_—_¿Nunca se lo has propuesto?_—_pregunto su amigo

—Yo…este…lo he intentado, pero no sé cómo se lo tomaría. Seguramente pensará que es una oportunidad para aprovecharnos de ella.—

—Ya veo. Pero si yo le digo que se nos una, no tendrá problemas.—dijo Albus

—¿Eso crees?—pregunto Gellert

—Por supuesto Además, esto no le va a hacer daño. Será gratificante para los tres.—

_**Se dio de golpes con la cabeza contra la pared, mordiéndose el dedo para no dejar salir el grito de sorpresa que amenazó con salir de sus labios al escuchar la tan "extraña" conversación rápidamente echó a correr en la dirección contraria, a la parte baja. No podía creer lo que había escuchado.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajo Corriendo despavorido hacia la cocina en donde se encontraba su hermana Ariana y esta se giro a mirarle

—¿Qué pasa Hermano?—pregunto la menor de los Dumbledore

—Albus y Gellert van a hacer algo bochornoso y...quieren incluirte en ello—dijo el mayor sonrojado a más no poder

—¡Oh pero que Golpe de Suerte!— Exclamo la menor

—¿C…co..cómo? ¿T...tú ya lo sabías?— tartamudeo el mayor

—Por supuesto, es difícil que el pueda ocultarme algo así, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano— dijo ella dándole un guiño.

—Y…y… ¿No dices nada?—dijo Abeforth desconcertado

—Está en todo su derecho, no veo qué tiene de malo. Además ya es grande para hacer ese tipo de cosas, me extraña que no haya querido hacerlo antes, debe ser porque estaba solo. En fin, me alegro de que haya aparecido alguien para eso, aunque no imaginé que sería Gellert ...— titubeo un poco la menor.

_**¡En ésta casa están todos locos! fue el último pensamiento de Abeforth antes de encerrarse por completo en su cuarto**_

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- ..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-

—Ariana, — dijo su hermano en un tono serio

—Esto es muy importante para mí. Es la primera vez que lo hago, y me atrevo a supones que la tuya también. Gellert ya lo ha hecho muchas veces, así que no hay problema. Trata de relajarte y disfrútalo, cosas así no se repiten a menudo. Y ni una palabra de esto a Abeforth , ¿Entendido?— le dijo el mayor

—S…sí— Ariana estaba tan roja como un tomate, las mejillas le ardía, pero no podía desobedecer a Albus _  
_

—Te espero aquí mañana por la noche, trae ropa cómoda— indico su hermano antes de retirarse a su cuarto

_"¡Oh por Merlín que voy a Hacer ahora!"_ penso la menor mortificada tenia la idea de recurrir a Abeforth pero recordo que Albus le pidio que no dijera nada y menos a el.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.- .-.-.-.-

—¿Estas lista pequeña?—pregunto su hermano en un tono cariñoso

—No te pongas nerviosa—la reconforto Albus—teniamos pensado invitarte pero no sabia que respuesta ibas a darnos —

Negó con la cabeza poniéndose más roja de lo realmente posible, sentía como si la cara le fuese a explotar de un momento a otro.

—Me lo imaginaba. Eh, pero no te sonrojes así, a todos nos pasa alguna vez. hasta querras hacerlo más seguido—

sigilosamente salieron de la casa para encontrarse con Gellert y cual fue su sorpresa al verlo

llevaba jeans descoloridos y ajustados con una camisa negra con el logotipo de una banda de Rock, claro que su hermano y ella iban vestidos casualmente Albus con un par de Jeans rotos y una camiseta gris, mientras que ella llevaba un atuendo más...parecido al de una darketa

—Ariana ¿Te gusta AC/DC?

—Claro que si! es una de mis bandas preferidas—contesto la joven de ojos azules con emoción

—¡Genial! porque nos vamos a su concierto.—dijo Gellert sonriendo en complicidad con Albus

_¡¿CONCIERTO?!_ La chica sintió que se caía de espaldas...todo por un Concierto No, EL CONCIERTO AC/DC era su banda favorita y esto no iba a perderselo por nada del mundo.

Entonces recordo la promesa hecha el dia de ayer Ni una palabra de esto a Abeforth y sonrio internamente para si

* * *

**Esto a sido todo...por el momento**

**¿Qué creen que pasara en el concierto?**

**Albus y Gellert se daran su primer beso, Qué sera de Ariana, Abeforth descubrira el engaño**

**En fin los dejo con estas interrogantes**

**Un saludo **

**Chiara **


End file.
